rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
ZuPaul's Drag Race Season 1
The season premiered on April 8th, 2018 and ended 4 days later on April 12th, 2018. Season 1 of ZuPaul's Drag Race, consisting of 11 episodes, was announced on April 8th, 2011. 10 queens will compete for the title of "ZuPaul's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, and a cash prize of $100,000. The season 1 queen crowned "ZuPaul's Next Drag Superstar" was Miss Minx while Gloria Whole was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won ZuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was won reentry. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Greenhorny Drag Extravaganza" *'''Guest Judges: Miley Cyrus and Nick Robinson *'Mini Challenge: ' Create neon quick drag for a photoshoot with Miley Cyrus *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' Susie Sencha *'Main Challenge:' The queens must create drag out of recyclable materials while staying true to their signature style. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Augusta Thurman *'Bottom Two:' Manwhorebala and Zelena Shadid *'Lip-Sync Song:' See you Again ''by Miley Cyrus *'Eliminated: ' Manwhorebala *'Farewell Message': अलविदा, बहनों! (Goodbye, Sisters in Hindi) I wish you all the best of luck, and may the best woman win! xoxo, -Manwhorebala 'Episode 2: "A Bunker Fit For A (Drag) Queen" *'''Guest Judges: Lea Michele and Todrick Hall *'Mini Challenge: ' The queens must get into quick drag and do a dance routine to RuPaul's new single. *'Mini Challenge Winners: 'Carol-Ann Pak, Zelena Shadid, and Susie Sencha *'Main Challenge:' The teams of three must get into apocalyptic couture and advertise a feature of RuPaul's new glamour bunker; an apocalypse bunker fit for a (drag) queen. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Miss Minx *'Bottom Two:' Zelena Shadid and Helena Buchanan *'Lip-Sync Song:' NO ''by Meghan Trainor *'Eliminated: ' Zelena Shadid *'Farewell Message': Love you girls so so so f***ing much! Keep on slaying - Zelena 'Episode 3: "Snatch Game" *'''Guest Judges: Tiffany Pollard and Trixie Mattel *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Main Challenge Winner: 'Alotta Gla'Mour *'Bottom Two:' Helena Buchanan and Augusta Thurman *'Lip-Sync Song:' Mickey by Toni Basil *'Eliminated: ' Augusta Thurman *'Farewell Message': It's been a fantastic run, girls! I love each and every one of you guys. Good luck! - Augusta 'Episode 4: ''"00 Rusical" *'''Guest Judges: Zendaya and Julia Louis-Dreyfus *'Mini Challenge: '''Create an electric espionage look and dance to an EDM spy track *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' Gloria Whole and Susie Sencha *'Main Challenge:' The queens have to participate and wow the judges in a lip-syncing and dance pageant inspired by the glamour of the spy world. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Alotta Gla'Mour *'Bottom Two:' Carol-Ann Pak and Gloria Whole *'Lip-Sync Song:' ''Werqin' Girl by Shangela Laquifa Wadley *'Eliminated: ' Carol-Ann Pak *'Farewell Message': See ya gals, later! Keep it spooky and play nice! - Carol-Ann 'Episode 5: ''"Ruvue: A Night of Fish and Wig-Snatching Talent" *'''Guest Judges: ABBA *'Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner: Miss Minx *'''Main Challenge: The queens compete in a Ruvue (revue), showing off their singing and dancing talents. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Susie Sencha *'Bottom Two:' Helena Buchanan and Kara Kweef *'Lip-Sync Song:' Waterloo by ABBA *'Eliminated: ' Helena Buchanan *'Farewell Message': Adios, amigas! xoxo, Helena 'Episode 6: ''"A Comedic Revival" *'''Guest Judges: Bebe Rexha and Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 *'Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' Gloria Whole *'Main Challenge:' The queens are paired up with a previously eliminated queen to perform a stand-up routine in front an audience, the teams decided by the Mini Challenge winner. The winning eliminated queen returns to the game. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Miss Minx and Zelena Shadid (later won re-entry) *'Bottom Two:' Kara Kweef and Gloria Whole *'Lip-Sync Song:' ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough ''by Diana Ross *'Eliminated: ' Kara Kweef *'Farewell Message': Keep on keeping on, gurlz! In the wordz of Colleen Haskall, be nice, play fair. -Kweefy 'Episode 7: "Around the Ball in 80 Days" *'''Guest Judges: Santino Rice and Nicole Polizzi *'Mini Challenge: '''The queens have to match the runway look to an eliminated queen. *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' Zelena Shadid *'Main Challenge:' The queens must participate in the "Around the Ball in 80 Days" ball and create three different outfits based on the following categories; '''Russian Realness', Japanese Cherry Pop, and Brazillian Eleganza Extravaganza. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Susie Sencha *'Bottom Two:' Alotta Gla'Mour and Zelena Shadid *'Lip-Sync Song:' TiK ToK ''by Ke$ha *'Eliminated: Zelena Shadid *'''Farewell Message: Two times the charm? NOPE! SLAY IT GIRLZ! - Zelena, f***ing again xD 'Episode 8: ''"So Long, Farewell" *'Guest Judge: '''Katy Perry *'Main Challenge: Write and perform a song inspired by what drag means to each of the remaining queens. In addition, they must also choreograph their own dance routine to the song. *'Main Challenge Winner: '''N/A *'Bottom Two: (All four queens lip-synced for their lives) *'''Lip-Sync Song: Bad Romance ''by Lady Gaga *'Eliminated: Gloria Whole *'''Farewell Message: Y'all are ALL fantastic queens! I'm honored to have competed with Y'all. See you girls at the finale! SNATCH MY WIG BITCHES!!! -Gloria Whole 'Episode 9: ''"Grand Finale" *'''Miss Congeniality: Gloria Whole *'Runners Up:' Susie Sencha & Alotta Gla'Mour *'Winner of ZuPaul's Drag Race Season 1:' Miss Minx Category:Seasons Category:ZuPaul's Drag Race Category:ZuPaul's Drag Race Season One